


Unexpected Insight

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e04 Manly Whatnots, Flash Fic, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Misinterpreting Clues, Nudity, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Chloe thinks she understands a lot more about Lucifer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Unexpected Insight

As Lucifer slowly spun around, Chloe suddenly felt her breath catch. All of her embarrassment at seeing him naked and her annoyance with Lucifer for putting her into this position evaporated the second she saw those scars. Those weren’t the kind of things you got from falling off a bike or getting into a brawl; those were from something serious.

Lucifer said something stupid and smug, but it went in one ear and out the other. “What happened to- ? My god, did- ?” Chloe wasn’t even sure what she was trying to ask, but she vaguely gestured to her own back.

“Oh, well yes, I suppose it is his fault.” Lucifer said, with a little chuckle that was completely at odds with the carnage on his back.

He had said as though she should know the answer, but she had no idea. “Whose fault?”

“My father.” Lucifer said easily.

“Your dad did that to you?” Chloe struggled to process that. Lucifer had hinted more than once that he disliked his father, but for him to have caused those scars...

“Wha- no, no. That’s where I cut my wings off.”

“What?” That made even less sense to Chloe

“Well I didn’t - Maze did. I told her to.”

Now that was the kind of reaction that her training told her to look for. A victim changing his story repeatedly to cover a trauma he was ashamed of. Chloe couldn’t help but keep digging “Nnn- no, seriously.” She gently reached for his shoulder and turned him to get a closer look “What is th-?”

To her shock, Lucifer, the man who had just greeted her completely naked, tensed beneath her hand. Before she could blink, he had spun around and locked her wrist in a vice-like grip. Clearly, Lucifer made a show of having no shame, but his back appeared to be different. 

Several emotions flashed across Lucifer’s face before he softly said “Don’t, please.” His own words and actions seemed to surprise him even more, as he continued to shuffle through emotions.

“Okay,” she whispered, as reassuringly as possible.

Lucifer quickly ducked away. “I should get dressed. Otherwise we’ll miss the party.”

Chloe let him change the topic, and go get dressed (thank God!), but she knew that she would not - should not - forget about Lucifer’s back. She might not have asked to work with him, but now that he had literally barged into her life, she owed it to him to make sure he got justice; from his father or whoever else had hurt him.


End file.
